Monkey D Kaiya
by HanaloveAnime
Summary: Monkey D. Kaiya the younger twin sister of Monkey D. Luffy sets sail with her dream to finding and defeat her dad But first she must find a Crew.  Accept Oc


Me : Hello this is the start of My new story about Luffy sister Kaiya

Once upon a time. There was a great pirate the best pirate around the king his name was Gold Roger. He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His final word before his execution were " You want you can have it . I lifted every thing I own in One Piece." Those words insppired men to seach for the treasure to make their dream came true. And with that started the Pirate Era of Gold Roger.

A group of pirates known as The Red Haired pirate were in a bar. " Take us with you Shanks." said a seven year old Luffy " Yeah Shanks . It well be fun." said A seven year old girl with short red hair and red eye. She had a white shirt that said " Got Milk." and red shorts Her named Kaiya . Shanks laughed" You kids like you two." " Why not?" Asked Luffy " Luffy and I are really good swimmers." said Kaiya "Luffy Kaiya being a Pirate is much more than being a pirate ." said Yasopp " I can fight too." said Luffy " My punchs are like pistols." " Eh really ?" asked Shanks "What do you mean about that?" asked Luffy angrily " He means that the two of you are too much like kids,kid." said Roux " He right you known.I've got boys older than you two." " I'm not a kid , I'm a grown up." Luffy Yelled at them .

' Me too." yelled Kaiya " Here you two have some juice and calm down." said Shanks sliding them two glass of juices. Kaiya and Luffy take the cup and Smiled. " Thanks Shanks." They said together as they drunk the juice. " Haha what pirate drinks jucie." Shanks said smacking the counter. "Everyone in the room started laughing along Shanks. Luffy turned to the crew. " Stop laughing . That was a cheap shot." Luffy yelled. They kept laughing. " I have say that was funny." said Kaiya as she started Laughing too. " Kaiya don't laugh." Luffy yelled.

Everyone continued laughing untill the doors to the bar was kicked open. " Excese us " said the man everything was guiet expect Shanks fork scraping the food off the plate. " So these passer pirate are doing around these parts." He said walking in with his gang of bandits .Mokino walked up to them " Welcome , What can I get you?" she asked " We're mountain bandit but we didn't come to tore you place apart. All we want is some sake. I'd say ten barrels should do." said The bandit  
>Shanks was still eating" I'm soory but we're all out of sake." repiled Mokino " Than what are the pirate drinking water." He asked "No that was the last sake I had stocked up. " said Mokino "My apologizes It looks like we we drunk the place dry.' said Shanks looking at the Bandit " Here." He lifted the last sake<p>

bottle up. " You can have this one. It hasn't been open yet." The bandit looked like he was going to take it but he smashed it insted. "I'm wanted, there's 8,000,000 beri bounty on my head, one bottle isn't enough for a night cap, so don't insult me" the bandit said "Sorry about that Mokino, you gotta anything I can clean with" Shanks said starting to pick up the pieces of glass.' Oh, don't worry about it I'll take care of it" she said as she started to

help Shanks clean "you like to clean things so much maybe you'll find this mess more fulfilling" he said as he broke stuff with his sword "A place with no Sake, is not worth our time boys, let's get outta here" he said to his men.

"Captain, are you okay, are you hurt" she asked "I'm ok Mokino" Shanks said

There was moment of silence.

Shanks snickered, and everyone in the bar was laughing their heads off.

"That fella really got ya good, Boss" Yasopp said laughing

"WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING, WHAT 'S SO FUNNY" Luffy yelled at them

" Was there a joke or something." asked Kaiya

We stopped and looked at him.

"YOU SHOULD'VE FOUGHT BACK SHANKS. IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW STRONG THEY LOOK OR HOW MANY THERE ARE, YOU JUST LAUGH IT OFF YOU'RE NOT A MAN, OR A PIRATE" He yelled again.

Everyone stopped and looked at Him .Look "Luffy I know how you feel, but just spilled some booze on me, it's not worth getting bent out of shape" said Shanks

"Whatever" Luffy turned away

"Don't take what Luffy said to heart Shanks." said Kaiya Shanks slimed " I don't Kai chan." The saw Luffy eating something . Shank laughed " You shouldn't eat out you anger." ' Shut up " Luffy said with his mouthfull

Wait what ya eating" Shanks asked standing up.

Luffy swallowed whatever he was eating and looked at Shanks nervously.

"No you didn't, don't tell me you ate the fruit that was inside that box" Shanks asked now panicking  
>Shanks Picked Luffy up from his leg " Spit it up now."<p>

Shanks raised him up so that he was face to face with him

."Part of a group called the Devil Fruits, eating any of them takes away your ability to swim for the rest of life, but the one you ate of turns your body to rubber" Shanks explained

"NO WAY IT CAN'T" Luffy yelled.

"YOU MORON" Shanks yelled

" What happen to the other fruit did you eat it too." Shanks asked

" No I did." said Kaiya

" When?" asked Shanks " Last night I sneak into your ship to steal your pillow for you to be like wow Kaiya you are the best pirate ever will you jion my crew and I'll be like nooo way now you want me. But I found the fruit and ate it ." " ." Yelled Shanks

The next day

'And you're a lose cause which you can regret in the next life" The Leader Bandit said lowering his sword to Luffy and Kaiya

"NO" Mokino yelled.

"PLEASE YOU HAVETO LET HIM GO" The Mayor yell at him.

"I was wonder why the bar was empty on such a fine day" Shanks said chuckling a little.

Mokino and the Mayor looked at Them

"Captain Shanks" Mokino yelled in relief.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Pirates, you're just now showing your head? Have been spending all this time scrubbing the village" The Leader Bandit asked.

Dad Shanks "Luffy, didn't you say earlier that your punches were stronger than pistols" Shanks asked Luffy "Shut your mouth" Luffy said trying to get the boot off of his face.

"Listen, I don't what you're thinking doing here but you might wonna leave, you wouldn't want something bad to happen" just as he said that one of the Bandits pointed a gun at the side of Shanks head

Shanks smirked. "Would you risk your life" he asked the bandit.

"Huh" the Bandit was confused.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it" Shank asked again.

"What the heck are you talking about" The bandit asked him." I said that guns aren't for threats there for actions." After he said that Roux fired his gun that was pointing at the Bandits head unknowingly and tore off a piece of meat that he had in his other hand while the Bandit fell to the ground… dead.

The villager and Luffy gasped at what they just saw.

" COOOOOOOOOOOL." said Kaiya Under the banit foot

You you're a dead man" one of bandits yelled at us.

"These guys fight dirty" another said.

"Dirty" Yasopp asked them.

"Who do you think you're dealing with, we never claimed to be saints or anything" Benn told them while glaring at them.

Shanks put his hand on my head. "You fellas are staring a crew of pirates"

"Shut up, we just want these two not you" one of them said glaring at us.

"They happened to be good friend of mine."Sia Shank

"Listen up Bandits, whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or doused with food, heck if I'm even spit on most of the time laugh it off and forget about, but if you hurt a friend of mine you'll pay for it regardless of your reason" Shanks said glaring at them.

The Leader Bandit laughed at him.

"So we're gonna pay… lousy pirates, KILL THEM ALL MEN" The Leader ordered.

They charged at Shanks with sword at hand.

"I'll take care of this, shouldn't be a big deal" Benn said walking towards the charging bandits.

As they charged Benn raised his gun, flipped it and use butt of the gun to beat the bandits to a bloody pulp.

The leader bandit stared at him frightened.

"you shouldn't get to cocky, if you really want to fight us looks like battle ship or something bigger would've been more useful" Benn said pointing his gun at him

I

I

"Hold on please, it was the kids who attack us" The bandit said cowardly.

"I thought you a wanted man"Shanks asked staring at him.

The bandit took a step back and threw a smoke screen which made us all blind.

"A smoke screen" Shanks mutter to himself.

When the smoked cleared up they saw the Bandit, Luffy and Kaiya were gone.

"Luffy, Kaiya" Shanks said

"OH NO I LET THAT GUY TAKE THEM" He turned to Lucky Roux. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO"

"Boss calm down, quit freaking out we'll find them in no time, " Roux said trying to calm Shanks down.

Meanwhile

"haha, looks like I made a clean get away, they never think to look for a mountain bandit would escape out to the ocean" The bandit said holding Luffy and Kaiya by the back of our shirts.

"DANG IT LET GO OF US, LET GO YOU MORON IDIOT I REALLY HOPE YOU DIE" Luffy yelled at him strangling to get out of his hold

"Ha, yes I know that's what you want but _you're_ the one dying today along with your friend" he said throwing Kaiya into the ocean.

"Kaiya" Luffy yelled as Kaiya hit the water.

"Remember what I said about making me angry" The bandit said as he tossed Luffy up in the air.

Luffy then hit the water and tried to keep himself above water as Kaiya tried to swim to him

The bandit laughed at them

water raise behind to reveal a giant Sea King.

He stopped laughing and look behind himself.

Sea King ate him . The sea king looked a Luffy and Kaiya and started swimming to them with mounth open. Luffy and Kaiya screamed. They felt arm and looked up to see Shank holding them. He glared at the seaking " Get lost"The sea king run for its life. They clunged on Shanks shirt. " Thank Luffy and you too Kaiya. Mokino told me how you stood up for us." He said " Why are you crying." " Shanks your arm." the Cried " It's a small price to pay." He said

After that " So your leaving huh." Luffy asked " Yeah We been making this place are base for to long." said Shank " Here Kaiya." giving her a sword that had cherry blossom on it " Shanks you rembered." said Kaiya " What did he remeber." aske Luffy " One day I asked Shanks to find me this sword it belongs to a woman that I want to beat." said Kaiya " Shanks, Me and Kaiya decide a number of thing one is we don't want to join you crew. and two we are both having our on crew." " I won't let you anyways." Shanks said stucking his toung out" You watch Shanks I'll became king." yelled Luffy

... The end ...

Me: sorry its long and I need a firstmate first okay Also you can make you oc related to a charatcer in one piece but it can't be Ace ,Sabo, Luffy

Charatcer sheet

Name:

Age:

Position:

Bounty:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapon :

Devil Fruit:

attacks:

History:

Famliy:

Dream:

Others:


End file.
